


Oh, Michael

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA AU | Michael desperately needs Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Michael

The air is cold and crisp against Geoff's bare hands. The only fingers that are warm are his thumbs because they're slipped through the holes in the material, sticking out of his leather jacket.

He sits next to Michael in front of the railing, looking down at the mountains below them from where they're seated on the bridge. Neither of them wants to be the first to talk and to be honest Geoff isn't even sure why they're out here. 

"I've thought about killing myself," Michael says quietly, barely a whisper. It's nearly silent outside but Geoff still wants to imagine he's heard wrong. 

When Geoff looks over at him Michael's eyes are fixed on the trees ahead, tears filling up to the brim and threatening to spill. 

"Oh, Michael," he breathes out, gripping the railing and rocking forward. This was the last thing he'd been expecting when Michael had asked him for an early morning drive.

"Jesus Christ," he repeats, loosening his grip and moving his hands to wrap around Michael, pulling him into his lap as if it was a threat the boy was willing to act on at that very moment.

Michael's a dead weight, going limp in his arms and leaning forward. He keeps his back to Geoff and his eyes glued up ahead, not able to bear the risk of making eye contact with him at this point, it would just make everything too real. 

Michael can't believe he's really telling him but it's time to be truthful, he decides, needing to have someone tell him he's stupid but not rat him out. He just needs a shoulder to lean on.

Turning in the man's grip he closes his eyes and allows his head to be pushed into the crook of Geoff's neck by the man's hand. Michael laces his own hand with Geoff's as he presses himself closer into his boss' body.

"No, Michael" Geoff mutters, using his free arm to rub the man's back gently, from the top of his spine to the bottom and back up. Don't fucking cry, don't you dare, Michael thinks to himself, keeping his eyes shut because he knows the minute he opens them he’ll lose control.

He doesn’t want to face the judgement in his boss’ eyes, wondering if he’s made the right decision to come clean. Maybe he should have just kept this to himself.

Figuring he should sort of explain, but mostly to fill the silence besides his sobs he manages to get out, “I… It’s so hard y’know? Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to do this anymore. That I could just stop and not have to worry about getting killed, or you, or the guys. It’s like I just wanna get away from it all.”

He stops for a few seconds, taking quick breaths. “Calm down, buddy. Hold for 3 when you breathe in and out,” Geoff says soothingly, still rubbing his back. 

He wishes he could look the boy in the eyes, see if this was just a breakdown or if he had really reached his breaking point. They’re silent as Michael attempts the technique. Inhale, 1… 2… 3… exhale, 1… 2.... 3.  
“I don’t think I can live like this anymore-” 

“Then you don’t have to. You can quit or I can just pull you off the team and find someone else,” Geoff interrupts, feeling his heart clench up at the thought of losing such a valuable partner.

Michael laughs coldly into Geoff’s jacket, “Wow, didn’t know I was that easy to replace.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying Michael and you know it. I can give you a way out that’s not… y’know,” Geoff replies, feeling queasy at the second meaning to the phrase. "I can even set you up in an apartment outside of the city, get some documents in order for you."

"Maybe... I don't want to go without you," Michael whispers into Geoff, more for himself than anything since he knows it's inaudible.

"What?" Geoff asks, easing Michael's head off of him and holding his face in his hands, attempting to coax the words out of him, again. This time, loud enough for him to hear.

"I can't leave you Geoff," Michael repeats after pausing for a deep breath. He has to get his feelings out there, put his heart on the line even if it risks ruining whatever relationship he currently has with the man.

Geoff's hand stills against Michael's back and Michael opens his eyes, attempting to pull away as tears begin to stream down his face. He tastes the saltiness on his lips and hates himself for letting this happen.

Slipping in and out of his thoughts he realizes he's wrapped tightly in a hug with the long tattooed arms that had been supporting him now meeting each other in the middle. 

He leans into the touch wearily, still unsure what it means. Am I about to get let down easy? Listen Michael, you're like a son to me and I just don't see you that way.

Instead he finds himself face to face with the man, noses gently touching. Slowly his eyes work their way to meet Geoff's pure blue ones.

Geoff examines Michael's eyes carefully. Seeing the hurt inside breaks his heart and he determines that the kid is right, he is through. If his words prior and fat tears rolling down his face weren't enough proof already, this just confirmed it.

He moves his hands up to cup Michael's face, squeezing hard as they keep eye contact.

"Don't you ever fucking think about offing yourself again do you hear me? I've heard a lot of bullshit come out of your mouth that hurt me to think about, but this takes the cake. Fuck, Michael. Do you know what I would do with you gone? I sure as hell don't."

Michael shuts his eyes, clenching his fists while his eyes continue to betray him. Somehow this is exactly what he needs to hear but also what he's been avoiding.

Geoff leans in and presses his lips against Michael's, initiating the kiss. Michael's eyes fly open and he takes in the scene in front of him. Geoff's nose pressed against one of his damp cheeks while he curves his body to fit against Michael's.

He pulls back and this time it’s Michael who kisses him, easing them backwards till Geoff is lying down against the pavement with Michael on top of him. He clings to Geoff and kisses with passion, trying not to grin. Geoff kisses Michael back, ridding him of his doubt. 

They pull away for air and Geoff rests his forehead against Michael's. “I’ll take care of you, buddy,” he says. Michael's heartbeat speeds up in his chest and he grins, picturing what's to come. This is a good beginning to his healing process. 


End file.
